ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wedding Party transcript
Prologue: The Theme Tune Intro Chuckie and Angelica's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Chuckie, take Angelica to be your lawful wedded wife?" 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Angelica, take Chuckie to be your lawful wedded husband?" 32 Year Old Angelica: "I do, yes, I certainly do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Chuckie and Angelica Finster." Chuckie and Angelica are now married to 1 another. Phil and Susie's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Phil, take Susie to be your lawful wedded wife?" 39 Year Old Phil: "Yes, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Susie, take Phil to be your lawful wedded husband?" 37 Year Old Susie: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Phil and Susie DeVille." Phil and Susie are now married to 1 another. Sean and Lil's wedding service party Reverend Thompson: "Do you, Sean, take Lil to be your lawful wedded wife?" 35 Year Old Sean: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Lil, take Sean to be your lawful wedded husband?" 36 Year Old Lil: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Sean and Lil Butler." Sean and Lil are married to 1 another. Episode Title Card: The Wedding Party Men's Choir: Ta-da! The episode title card disappears. Scene 1: The Pickles family's house 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi are dating and having a nice romantic lunch at Tommy and Dil's house. Stu: "So, Tommy, Kimi, how are things going?" 33 Year Old Tommy: "Pretty good, Mom and Dad, mine and Kimi's dates are perfectly fine." Didi: "That sounds wonderful." 16 Year Old Dil: "So how long have you guys known 1 another?" 31 Year Old Kimi: "Oh just about a couple of months and years." 33 Year Old Tommy: "In just a couple of days, we'll be married to 1 another." Grandpa Lou: "Well it looks like the 2 love birds are at it again." Stu: "You said it, Pop." Grandma Lulu: "It'll be just like when Lou and I were 1st married to 1 another." 32 Year Old Angelica: "Tommy and Kimi are getting married to 1 another?" 31 Year Old Tommy: "That's exactly right, but 1st, Kimi and I are gonna get everything prepared." Didi: "Well, we gotta take the wedding party decorations over to Yucaipa Church and the wedding cake is already prepared." Stu: "Well? what are we waiting for? let's go." They all drive around on their way to Yucaipa Church and decorate the entire place with wedding party decorations. Later at their own separate houses, everybody's now asleep in their own separate beds. The very next morning, everybody's now awake and preparing for the big event. 33 Year Old Tommy is now wearing a tuxedo outfit he found in his bedroom and 31 Year Old Kimi is now wearing a white wedding dress outfit she found in her bedroom. They all head out for the wedding party at Yucaipa Church. Yucaipa Church (later that afternoon) Grandpa Boris: "I vonder vhen ze bride vill get here." Grandpa Lou: "Just be patient, Boris, she'll be here any single minute now." Female Piano Player: [Playing Wedding March Music] Everybody in the entire row is watching just as 31 Year Old Kimi is walking right down the aisle and 33 Year Old Tommy is standing right at the alter. A young boy kid is the ring bearer and a young girl kid is the flower girl for the wedding party. 31 Year Old Kimi walks right over to where 33 Year Old Kimi is standing. Reverend Thompson takes his place at the podium. Reverend Thompson: "Good afternoon, everybody." All Yucaipa Citizens: "Good afternoon." Reverend Thompson: "We’re all here this afternoon to celebrate the marriage of Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster, the 2 most romantic couples who have known 1 another for very many years." Didi: "Doesn't that sound lovely?" Kira: "It certainly does." Reverend Thompson: “Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say a few words to 1 another, so, Tommy, you go 1st.” 33 Year Old Tommy: "Oh gee, where do I begin? Throat Kimi, you’ve always been very beautiful, talented, brave and clever, and we’ll never be separated no matter what happens." Reverend Thompson: "Good, Tommy, very good, Kimi, you're next." 31 Year Old Kimi: "Tommy, you've always been so good to me in our child hood years, you're very smart, intelligent, brave and heroic, and I'll never leave you alone no matter where you go." Reverend Thompson: "Nice job, Kimi, now, do you, Tommy, take Kimi to be your lawful wedded wife?" 33 Year Old Tommy: "Yes, I do." Reverend Thompson: "And do you, Kimi, take Tommy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kimi: "Yes, I do, of course I do." Reverend Thompson: "Then from this day on, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tommy and Kimi Pickles." 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi finally marry 1 another and Colby gives 31 Year Old Kimi the wedding ring and the married couple walk around down the aisle while Chloe is throwing flower petals down the aisle. Cheering Wildly Colby: "Yahoo!" Chloe: "They're finally married to 1 another!" Later, during the wedding service party sit-down Wedding DJ: “Okay,everybody, get on the disco dance floor, it’s time for Kimi and her father to have a very special dance between both of them along with Tommy and his mother. Chas: "Kimi? are you ready for this?" Kimi: "Yes, Dad, of course I am." Touching Music In Background Didi: "You know, Tommy, I’ve always been proud of yours and Kimi’s romantic relationship." 33 Year Old Tommy: "Why thanks a bunch, Mom, I appreciate it and so does Kimi." Meanwhile, 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi are now driving around on their way home to the Pickles family's house. Scene 2: Back home at the Pickles family's house 33 Year Old Tommy: "Well, Kimi, it sure is good to be back home again." 31 Year Old Kimi: "I know it is, Tommy, but tomorrow morning, we'll go out on our honeymoon dates together as always." 33 Year Old Tommy and 31 Year Old Kimi look at photographs from their child hood years. 33 Year Old Tommy: "So many memories to begin with." Cut back to 38 Year Old Chuckie and 32 Year Old Angelica, 39 Year Old Phil, 37 Year Old Susie, 35 Year Old Toby, 36 Year Old Lil, Didi, Stu, Charlotte, Drew, Chas, Kira, Betty, Howard, Lucy, Randy, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris discussing about Tommy and Kimi's marriage. 38 Year Old Chuckie: "Just think, you guys, I wonder what honeymoon dates my sister and brother in law are going on." 32 Year Old Angelica: "We don't know, Chuckie, we'll just need to wait and see." 39 Year Old Phil: "You'll never know what might happen with true love and marriage." Cut to Grandpa Lou doing a karaoke rendition of Wind Beneath My Wings to Grandma Lulu and the other grownups. Grandpa Lou: Did you ever know that you're my hero? and everything I need to be? I can soar higher than an eagle for you are the wind beneath my wings Stu: "Okay, everybody, it's time for a slideshow of Tommy and Kimi's years together as always." Stu turns on the projector and the slideshow begins with Tommy and Kimi's years together as always. Slideshow pictures from the original classic Rugrats episodes include Finsterella, Angelicon, Cuddle Bunny, Cynthia Comes Alive, Gimme an A, Clown Around, The Big Sneeze and Babies in Toyland. Other slideshow pictures from the original classic All Grown Up! episodes include Coup DeVille, Susie Sings the Blues, Chuckie's in Love, Tweenage Tycoons, Truth or Consequences, Lucky 13 and Miss Nose it All. Chas: "Wow, what beautiful flashback memories." Kira: "The memories of their child hood years." Fade to a black screen...... Voice Cast Members Credits Chris Young as 33 Year Old Tommy Pickles (voice) Lori Alan as 31 Year Old Kimi Finster/Kimi Pickles (voice) Elizabeth Daily as John Pickles (voice) Dionne Quan as Kayla Pickles (voice) Danny Cooksey as 16 Year Old Dil Pickles (voice) Rob Paulsen as 38 Year Old Chuckie Finster (voice) Jennifer Hale as 32 Year Old Angelica Pickles/Angelica Finster (voice) Billy West as 39 Year Old Phil DeVille (voice) Kyla Pratt as 37 Year Old Susie Carmichael/Susie DeVille (voice) Tara Charendoff as Colby DeVille (voice) Kath Soucie as Chloe DeVille (voice) John Morris as 35 Year Old Toby Johnson, a made up character (voice) Candi Milo as 36 Year Old Lil DeVille/Lil Johnson (voice) Russi Taylor as Hayden Johnson (voice) Pamela Hayden as Jenna Johnson (voice) Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice) Michael Bell as Drew Pickles, Chas Finster and Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voices) Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles (voice) Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice) Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice) Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice) Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael (voice) Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy, Pepper, Fluffy and Chowder (dog and cat sound effects) Cree Summer Francks as Nurse Petunia Morrison (voice) Jeffrey Tambor as Reverend Thompson (voice) Ashton Kutcher as the Wedding DJ (voice) '' '' Category:Rugrats the Future season 1 episode transcripts Category:Rugrats